Wrecking Crew
A powerful raider gang operating in the Detroit Wasteland, the Wrecking Crew are best known (and feared) for their deadly leader, David David David David David David Plop. His combination of ruthlessness and drug-fuelled insanity have helped to make them into one of the city’s biggest gangs, even if they also have become defined by his inexplicable rivalries. History The original Wrecking Crew were one of the new gangs to have emerged following the demise of the Hellfire Gang in the 2270s. Sharing no direct connection to any prior gang, the Wrecking crew carved out a territory for themselves across several blocks in the Downtown district. Most of its members were fragmentary members of former Hellfire vassal gangs, or new recruits with nothing to lose, giving them a sort of desperate drive that helped them to stay alive for their first few years. While their primary targets were scavengers and traders, the early years of the Wrecking Crew were spent in conflicts with other gangs. The collapse of the Hellfire Gang had left a patchwork of successors across the city, many of which fed on the others in order to survive. Most of those gangs would fall before the end of the decade, wiped out and absorbed by others. At the same time, the Hellfires continued to withdraw, content to let their former vassals destroy each other (Or, alternatively, they were too weak or too lazy to do anything about them). By the start of 2280 the Wrecking Crew had managed to become a decently-sized gang, establishing a good-sized territory across the downtown region. Its leader, Mad Bob Robertson, had used a combination of skill and ruthlessness to build the gang up, forcibly incorporating a number of other raider gangs into their ranks and absorbing their territories. Most importantly, they had begun to encroach on Park Lane, putting the wealthy trading community’s caravans within reach of their attacks. The gang’s biggest advancement, however, would not come from their own efforts. In 2282, a group of raiders lead by a man calling himself David David David David David David Plop entered the ruined city and found themselves in the middle of the Wrecking Crew’s territory. After a few skirmishes in which the interlopers managed to drive back the raiders, Mad Bob Robertson decided to challenge the leader of this group. David (et al) Plop agreed, and after a short but brutal battle, Robertson was dead, with his body flung from the highest building Plop could get access to. Not to long afterwards, the Wrecking Crew were targeted by the Hellfire gang, who had become desperate to reassert their authority. Their leader, Tiffany the Torch, felt that taking out the Wrecking Crew would send a signal that the Hellfire Gang were still a power to be reckoned with. Instead, Tiffany was killed by a missile strike from Davey Boy Plop before she knew what was going on. The rest of her force were similarly wiped out, leaving the Wrecking Crew firmly entrenched, the attack serving to only underscore their dominance. Under David (x6) Plop’s rule, the Wrecking Crew became even more aggressive, but also at the same time, more unpredictable and dangerous. Their leader’s drug-fuelled paranoia and mania strongly influenced the gang’s overall direction, seeing them lash out anything that he perceived as being a theat. In short order, the Wrecking Crew had risen to become the city’s second most powerful gang after the Scrap Dogs (Verified by Motown Pirate Radio), and had become well-entrenched within the Downtown district, making them difficult to effectively combat or remove. There was one wrench in the Wrecking Crew’s plans for expansion, however. For reasons best known only to himself (And his drug-fuelled mind) D6 Plop took a disliking to Mrs Mothrapickles, the leader of the Cake or Death raider gang. This issue was made all the more confounding by the fact that the two gangs did not even share a common border, and instead were focused on different territories and targets. However, whatever issue David had with Mothrapickles seemed to be mutual, as the two seemed to be gearing up for a gang war over issues that could only be guessed at. The Revolutionary War threw off those plans as suddenly the Wrecking Crew found their space being invaded by Army of Revolution troops. Having bypassed the territory controlled by Cake or Death, the Revolutionaries made inroads into Downtown. Driven less by any need to protect his territory and more by the urge to shoot at whatever came to hand, D. D. D. D. D. D. Plop took to attacking Revolutionary soldiers with a rocket launcher whenever he could find them. This resulted in triggering an ongoing conflict between the Wrecking Crew and the Army of Revolution, something that the latter could not afford given that it was spread out across numerous fonts. In the post-Revolutionary War environment, the Wrecking Crew have remained a prominent power within the Detroit Wasteland’s raiders. Perpetually the second or third most powerful band (a position they keep exchanging with Cake or Death) they remain well dug in to the heart of the Downtown district. With the ongoing threats from the Army of Revolution, Zug Island and other raider bands, it seems unlikely that any one group will be able to remove them for the moment. Or David++ Plop could die of an overdose and bring the whole thing down. Description As raider bands go, the Wrecking Crew are relatively straightforward. They don’t have an elaborate dress code, any weird patterns of behaviour or restrictions on membership, aren’t driven by any sort of cult-like mania or obsession with snack foods or whatever else. Chiefly, they are about beating people up and taking their stuff so that they have enough caps before getting blasted off chems. What makes them notable is largely down to their size and persistence, having eclipsed many other gangs and effectively taken sole control of the downtown district. The gang seems to thrive in spite of its leader’s mania; in fact, it would seem that they seem to thrive because of it. David David David David David David Plop’s chem-fuelled insanity appears to actually drive the gang onwards. When he gets worked up, the rest of the gang also get caught up in the insanity and are more than willing to go along with whatever it is that is driving him today. The result is that the gang often is more akin to a frenzied swarm, driven by sheer madness (and chems). Locations The Wrecking Crew are based in the downtown region of the Detroit Wastelands. The gang has occupied numerous locations throughout the area, including a number of high-rise buildings. However, due to the nature of the region, their control over the area is far from complete. Wild animals, Super Mutants and even fragmentary Army of Revolution units can still be found in the area, resulting in constant skirmishes with the gang. At the heart of the gang’s territory is their headquarters in the Zeta Tech building. While the building itself is half-ruined, the gang occupy some of its still standing internal spaces. David (etc) Plop uses one open part of the structure as his preferred place to stand and fire missiles at whatever is annoying him right now. The gang also maintains several other bases of operation throughout the district. Equipment With one exception, the equipment used by the Wrecking Crew is unexceptional for raiders. Their most common weapons are simple pipe guns or other unsophisticated pre-war weapons like shotguns or hunting rifles. Some more sophisticated weapons, like Combat Rifles or Submachine Guns can be found from time to time within their ranks, but these are often stolen or scavenged from their victims. Melee weapons are also common, including both purpose designed ones and improvised weapons like sledgehammers or pool cues. The single most interesting piece of technology possessed by the Wrecking Crew is the Raider Power Armour used by its leader. The suit was found at some point before the Revolutionary War, and is as crudely maintained and rough as anything else within the gang. What makes it more interesting is that the suit vanished for some time, with D. Plop, esq, instead wearing a cardboard box with the word “power armour” scrawled on the front. The suit later returned, and nobody questioned where it had been or, for that matter, why their leader was wearing a cardboard box in the first place. Notable Members David David David David David David Plop The leader of the Wrecking Crew since his takeover of the group, David (and so on) Plop is a filthy, dishevelled madman given to fits of random violence. While he has not been open about his past, it is known that he simply walked into the city in 2282, taking over the gang in a bloody coup. Since then, he has ruled the gang with a chem-addled fist, driving it on to become the potent force that it is today. Even if he is a little erratic. Well, a lot. It’s also best not to ask about his name. Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:Michigan